Until I Die (song)
"Until I Die" is the title track off of 404's (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release) second studio album, Until I Die. Lyrics I know how we're lead Everybody thinks "Pray to God when you're dead," but It's time to stop being delirious We're given one chance, let's live while here because Every second is a second lost You don't live for all time, you don't get a second shot Our leaders will come, and our leaders will go You're one in a million, just go with the flow Don't be yourself, don't take any chances Society waits for the same old dances And if the status quo is broken Pray to your fake God and hope he's awoken, yeah You can't try to be different New trends come and go, you'll go down with 'em But let's not forget our entire purpose Oh wait, we can't agree, just try to interpret We want to be individual But we can't get along, not until I die We want to get real physical But I won't give in, not until I die Let's do what everyone does It doesn't really matter 'cause we're all just duds We don't go out with a bang, we'll be forgotten in time There's no way we'll stay in everybody's mind I wish I could say it a different way Unfortunately, we're not here to stay, so What do we do? We do whatever we want But if you want to fit in, well good luck with that Hell, all you gotta do is wear a backwards cap And go to your church all the time Pray to a God who isn't alive We'll lose our lives soon enough But while you're here you have to try to look tough If you're considered weak, well you're just fucked But if you want to conform, I say good luck We want to be individual But we can't get along, not until I die We want to get real physical But I won't give in, not until I die So many lives are oh so spiritual We won't stop these lies until I die I want to live in a world that's less literal But that won't ever happen, not until I die I don't want to see everybody die! I don't want to see everybody die! I don't want to see everybody die! No, I don't want to see everybody die! I wish you'd stay around, yeah I wish you'd stay around, yeah I wish you'd stay around, I don't want to die! I wish you'd stay around, yeah I wish you'd stay around, no I don't want to see everybody die! Oh, Until I die Let's live it up until we die! Life, life is over Destruction's started We don't, we don't Oh, life is over It's a new beginning But we don't! Yeah, until I die Life will never stop I cherish these moments But my heartbeat will never stop Oh, until I die Yeah, yeah, until I die No, until I die I won't stop until I die Category:Songs